Forgotten Child
by movielover03
Summary: On a new planet Dr. Daniel Jackson and the SG-1 team encounter a child left in a temple which Daniel grows fond of. But, when the child's planet is distoryed what will happen to the child? DJ Read and Review! Chapter 9 up! Finally!
1. Forgotten Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 and I didn't get any money off of this. Don't sue me I'm broke.  
  
Chapter 1 Forgotten Child  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson sat at his desk remembering the mission he had just come back from. It had been to a planet they had dubbed PX- 239. They had just learned that the planet had a Stargate and they decided to investigate. The planet might have had advanced technology. But, they were disappointed but before they left they heard a cry from a small temple. In it they found a small basket and in the basket they found a small child. A baby girl. She had been left there with only one clue as to her point of origin a small bracelet that bore her name, Genevieve. Daniel had been first to pick her up and at that she had stopped crying. He held her and in that moment she formed a connection with him. Daniel couldn't put his finger on exactly what but. Well, then he looked around and saw the room it filled with words in regular letters like amie, mur, and sypathique. It looked like French but he spent so much time learning the languages of other planets he barely learned the many of Earth.  
  
That's what when the earthquake happened. He had carried the child and Sam had dialed the Stargate and they were off again. They will never know what happened most likely but at least they saved the baby. He was sitting in his office while Janet checked her out. The baby seemed fine but he was no doctor. For, once after a mission he was not worried about the symbols he didn't get to read or the artifacts he didn't collect or ponder the miracle that he had not been hurt. The only thing he thought about was the little child and what the connection had been between them. But, Janet interrupted him as she walked into his office.  
  
" Daniel I think you should see this," she said. He just followed her and hoped the baby wasn't in danger. 


	2. Accelerated Child

Chapter 2 Accelerated Child  
  
When they reached the medical wing Genevieve was crawling around the room speedily getting out of reach of every nurse in the station as all joined the hunt to catch the quick child. It was quite a sight to see about 15 nurses unable to catch a small child. That's when Daniel saw it. When he last saw Genevieve she had been a small newborn looking baby but now she looked as if she might be a few months old, at least old enought to crawl, but he didn't know how old babies started to crawl. Before, he saw what was coming the baby was hooking on to his leg and sitting on his foot just holding him as if he would protect her from all evil.  
  
He bent and picked her up holding her in his arms. She giggled when she opened her eyes which had been closed in way Daniel thought was fear. She smiled. He looked at her and weird sense of right hit him before Janet and him were asked to come to the briefing room.  
  
" It seems that the little girl is very healthy," said Janet. " The only thing that is unique about her is as far as I can tell her fast growth and quick actions,"  
  
" Explain," said Gen. Hammond.  
  
"Well, the little girl-,"  
  
" Genevieve," Daniel interruped.  
  
" Yes, Genevieve seems to grow at a very fast speed," continued Janet. " When she came here mere hours ago, she was about the size of a newborn infant. Now, she is about the size of a one year old child,"  
  
" And quick actions," said Gen. Hammond.  
  
" It seems also that she is very fast and strong for a girl her age,"  
  
" How can you tell," Gen. Hammond asked. Janet pulled out a small, flat ball.  
  
" Well, she did this and she did give the nurses a hard time catching her once she started crawling,"  
  
" Good lord," said Gen. Hammond. " We haven't seen someone do this since Col. O'neill wore that experiment bracelet. Now, the question is what will happen to her she just can't stay on base,"  
  
" She could be put up for adoption," Jack offered.  
  
" With her abtities it would be risking to much, sir," said Sam. " Just a thought," he said.  
  
" Maybe Jack has somthing there. Maybe she could be adopted by one of us like Cassie was by Janet," said Daniel.  
  
" By who?" asked Jack. " Who here has the time to raise a baby,"  
  
" They might not be raising a baby soon," said Janet. " At rate she's going she'll be 10 years old in about a month," Just then a nurse walked in carrying a crying Genevieve.  
  
" She wouldn't stop crying," said the nurse. " She kept screaming for her daddy," While they started debating who she could be asking for he noticed that the nurse was weak and could barely hold her. To relive the nurse and he figured that the crying would only get worse if she were dropped Daniel took the baby away from the nurse. She stopped almost at the second. When they noticed everyone grew quiet.  
  
"What?" asked Daniel as he noticed everyone looking at him.  
  
" She stopped crying," said Sam.  
  
" Yeah," said Janet as she put two and two together. " She thinks you're her daddy,"  
  
" No, how?" he asked.  
  
" Well, you picked her up first, when we were in the medical wing she came to you in fear of the nurses, and when she asked for her daddy you picked her up and she stopped crying," Janet stated as if she had no idea how he had missed it.  
  
" Uhh," said Daniel still hold Genevieve.  
  
" Maybe you should adopt her," Janet asked. "Soon she won't be a baby so you don't have to take that much time of down time,"  
  
Maybe he could. Maybe he could be a father. Maybe he could take that leap. The pride and responsibly. Maybe... yes.  
  
" Okay," he said as he held Genevieve. 


	3. Fast Choices

Chapter 3 Fast Choices  
  
Too fast. Too soon. It had all been thrown at him with out warning. He had decided to quickly with no thought. Okay, maybe a little. But, they had all been maybes that were no use to him now. It was two in the morning and it wasn't the baby that was keeping him up. It was the thoughts. But, just as he was about to go to sleep the baby woke up. She didn't do it as often as the first week but still he needed to get up. When he got to her crib he picked her up. She was heavy now. The last time he had taken her down to the medical wing had been in the afternoon the previous day and she had 2 years old then. Yet, she still woke up. He had to pick her up before she woke the other people sleeping on base that night. They had to stay on base so no one saw her grow.  
  
As he held her she went back to sleep into her careless dreams and fantasies. He now wondered how it was like for her growing up so fast, mind changing so quickly. She would sometimes sit in a corner and talk small bits of English and what he could swear was French under her breath.  
  
But, out of all the things he knew little about only one thing was for sure. He had never felt this way about a girl before. Even if he had known her for only barely two weeks he felt happy to have her. He loved her and cared for her. He was worried. So, this is what being a parent is about worrying every second you aren't with your child. If he was this jumpy now he wondered what would happen when he went on a mission. He couldn't begin her with him. It was one dangerous and two she was too young to go through the Stargate. But, she had already gone through. She had and landed in her destination in one piece.  
  
He never thought he would have to think this way. Think about another person, another life. Take into consecration her well-being and think about his own so he wouldn't leave her alone. Before, he had no one to think about this about. But, he sort of like this. Having someone else with him and not feeling so alone. Of course, he always had SG-1 but now he had someone who would have to answer to him and listen to his words. Someone to love him for more than just a good friend or co-worker but as a father and mentor. Maybe these fast choices weren't bad just fast. 


	4. Bad News

Chapter 4 Bad News  
  
Daniel sat in a chair looking at a now 7 year old Genevieve. Her thick black hair ran down her cheeks and Daniel remembered that just a few weeks ago he had been holding a baby. It seemed imposable to him how just in the little time he had known her how much he had fallen in love with his new daughter. It was his future, his pride and joy. The way he would raise her could leave a make would leave a mark in this world. He had not paid any mind to the growing rate he had to many dreams. He kissed her head as Janet came in.  
  
" How is she doing," Janet asked.  
  
" Fine," he said more than a little surprised at her being here. Then, he thought 'she is her doctor of course she will check up on her' " She's sleeping peacefully for once,"  
  
" So, can I talk to you about something," she asked as if his answer would be no.  
  
" Okay,"  
  
" You have probably noticed that she has grown fast,"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" Daniel she might not live very long. At this rate she'll be gone in a matter of months," The room grew silent. Janet put here hand on Daniel's shoulder and took out a few charts with her other hand. It's all here," she said slowly. But, he didn't have to look at them. " I just thought that I should tell you now just in case you thought the growing would stop before."  
  
" Before I was too attached," he finished. " But, I already am. Sometimes, I look at her and she here future. What she will. or could've been. I think that if I look for long enough I can see her grow,"  
  
" I'm sorry," she said. Then, she grabbed his hand and told him " I'll be here for you," Before they knew it they were kissing a soft, deep kiss that ended too soon when Daniel turned his head and saw a wide eyed Genevieve looking at them. They parted and Janet started to leave.  
  
" I'm sorry," he said.  
  
" No, no, no you uh didn't uh know what you were uh don't be sorry," she said and with that she left. 


	5. Mission

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Work and more work from my teachers. Well, I may be done by the 6th of April maybe.  
Chapter 5 Mission  
  
It was orders. Some may say them unkind. Maybe. The longer he was away the less pain it would be when she went. When she had to die.  
  
Daniel shut his eyes for the fear that they would see the tears treating to be released. They were now on PX3- something. He really had not paid attention for once. This mission was moved to SG-1 when SG-3 was injured. They felt if Daniel was away it would hurt less when Genevieve has to go. They were wrong he would hurt more.  
  
Too many people had done that in this life. His wife, his parents, his teacher. too many. He wanted to be with her when she was growing and when she died. He hoped he would be back to see her in her final moment. With her growth spurts he didn't know how old she would be when he got back. When last he saw her she was 11 just about. He missed her. Two more days on this god foreskin planet and then back home after a week.  
  
Daniel also thought about that kiss with Janet. He loved her so much. Even when grieving for his wife he thought about her. Of course he had still loved his wife. Now that she was gone Janet seemed to not replace her but fill a whole long been hallow. That kiss was real and passionate. Maybe he was over his head. Maybe she went away because she didn't like him. He touched his lips with out really wanting to. That had been a kiss. 


	6. Return

Chapter 6 Return  
  
Daniel stepped thought the gate with a feeling of need in his veins. He wanted to see Genevieve and talk to her. He soon got his chance. A young girl no younger than 13 ran down and crushed him into an embrace. SG-1 and Daniel were shocked. When he regained his knowing he hugged her back and he knew this was her, she just a little bigger.  
  
When they parted they stood still and without another word walked to his office and talked. The talk he wanted to say to her on the planet and for the next two hours they talked waiting for a de-briefing that would hold more than just the mission. 


	7. Midnight Research

Chapter 7 Midnight Research  
  
Janet had stayed up all night trying to find a way to save her. A small way to make her better in anyway, at 2245 hours it hit her like bricks. She was comparing the charts of a regular 14-15 year old to Genevieve's charts when she noticed how close the age process was now. Before, it had been so far away it had been off the charts but now they were 3 inches apart. Genevieve's growth was becoming normal or as close as it could get. It was a miracle.  
  
She continued and tested the predicted continuation of her growth and compared again. By the age of about 15 or so it match with Genevieve's growth closely. It continued in the pattern forever or she hypothesized. This was good news to give Daniel. This was the news he needed. 


	8. Meeting Someone Special

Just a little note to the people also reading In Another Universe, Jesse will also get a relationship with Jonas. All or most of my story with different made up characters are going to be AU and not interact with each other or will they. (Feels a story coming on)  
  
Chapter 8 Meeting Someone Special  
  
Genevieve ran in her quick pace down the SGC. In the direction Jonas Quinn, who was visiting from his planet, was walking with heavy paper. Guess what happened? Since she ran without looking she crashed into him and sent the papers flying in a conveniently empty part of the hallway. She landed on top of Jonas and stayed there without realizing it. That's when it happened their eyes met. In that moment or spilt second something happened. A feeling but before they could act on it Genevieve rolled off Jonas.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I should watch where I go,"  
  
"Yeah, it's ok," he said as she started to help him with the papers.  
  
"I was in a rush," she said talking more to herself than Jonas.  
  
Jonas went to pick up the last paper and so did she. Their fingers met on the piece. She looked at him. Their eyes met again and they bet their heads, just then around the corner they heard Jack O'Neill walking and parted quickly.  
  
"Hello, kids," he said oblivious to the action he had stopped.  
  
"Hello Col. O'Neill," said Jonas. Genevieve didn't even respond as she turn the corner gone like she came. 


	9. A New Path

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but today my muse has hit me very hard and I got some idea so I hope you can enjoy. Also, I think I'll be able to do a better job now seeing as I have a better (not perfect just a bit better) understanding of the French language. Please excuse the lack of accent marks from here to the end of this story. I can't use them on my computer. For some reason unknown to me. **Grin**  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation." Said Sgt. Davis as the wormhole activated.  
  
Genevieve ran right after General Hammond. "Sir you have to open the iris." She said.  
  
"Why is that?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Just trust me sir." Genevieve said. "Please."  
  
General Hammond looked into the girl's eyes. She was begging him to. "Open the iris." He said. Sgt. Davis did and just in time as a middle-aged man stepped out of the gate. He looked up to the control room and gave a smile as about a dozen SF's surrounded him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Bonjour Genevieve." The man said. Genevieve gave him a small wave.  
  
"Hi." She responded. The only person she spoke French with was Daniel and she started to feel uncomfortable. "What is your name?" she asked softly.  
  
Confused the man asked, "Can't you speak French?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to speak English so everyone in the room can understand." She said.  
  
"English?" The man asked confused.  
  
"Basic 2." Genevieve said without thinking. "What?" she asked herself confused.  
  
The man smiled. "You do remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Who you are."  
  
"I know who I am. I'm Genevieve Jackson."  
  
"No." The man said frowning. "You are Genevieve DeLivre."  
  
"What?" she asked. What he was saying seemed so familiar but so unreal.  
  
"You are of Taeh. You are a goddess." He said proudly.  
  
"Who are you?" Genevieve demanded. She was scared and confused. The feeling was one she was not used to.  
  
"I am your father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Jean-Luc DeLivre." Genevieve said softly. "That's his name."  
  
"His claims are pretty convincing." Daniel said sadly.  
  
"He has information. Answers to question I always have asked myself." Genevieve said.  
  
"He also said you were some kind of goddess." Stated General Hammond.  
  
"Yeah apparently I fulfill some prophecy." Genevieve explained. "That's why I was in the temple in the first place. They would leave baby girls in that temple for some hours and see if foreign travelers took her. Of course its all consentience"  
  
"He wants her to go back with him." Daniel said. "He came for what was his. At least that's what he thought."  
  
"If Doctor Frasier can prove that he is truly Genevieve's father then I may have no choice but to have him take her back." Said General Hammond.  
  
AN: Hope you like I'm not sure when I can update again I hope its soon but until then please review. 


End file.
